Right Before Your Eyes
by JSparks
Summary: For The Stupendous Jimbos romance contest! Marth loves Samus, but from afar... God damn I hate summaries...This sucks. Uh Please read? I promise it doesn't blow as much as my summary! C:  Critique is apprecited. renamed
1. Chapter 1

He watched as she ran a hand through her long blond hair. She scrunched her face adorably as she playfully pushed the muscular man she was with, laughing. Suddenly, the man wrapped his arms around the blue clad woman, and kissed her. Gently at first, then deepening the kiss as her body melted in his embrace. They sighed as they broke apart, and the happy couple walked back into the Smash Mansion, holding hands.

For the thousandth time, Prince Marth was struck with despair. He was seated under a tree in the garden and had witnessed the whole scene. Samus Aran was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He often longed to be the one to hold her in his arms, to stroke her silky hair, to simply be close to her. But he knew that would never become a reality, for Samus was deeply in love with Captain Falcon, one of the best racers in the world.

Marth knew he could never compare. While Captain Falcon was outgoing and always surrounded by people, Marth was shy and preferred solitude. Both were great fighters, but the captain boasted his victories, often poking fun at Marth for humbly congratulating those he had defeated. Marth knew Samus would never look at him as anything other than a friend, but he desperately wanted to tell her how he felt.

Marth's adoration for Samus was the most powerful emotion he had ever felt. It was definitely much stronger than what Captain Falcon felt for her. With Samus, he was a gentleman, treating her like the queen she was. But Marth knew the truth. Captain Falcon only talked of her beauty, he flaunted his relationship with her, she was his trophy. He often flirted with the other women in the mansion, but only when Samus wasn't around. Marth's insides burned when he looked at the captain, why didn't Samus see what was right before her eyes?

The Prince sighed as he plucked a violet from the base of the willow tree he was leaning on. The couple hadn't noticed him sitting so close, but Marth was used to this. He was often forgotten because of his quiet nature. He couldn't help it, growing up as a prince had taught him to be seen, not heard.

Many of the other smashers thought of him as soft, but most of them didn't know anything about him. None of them knew how he had slayed terrible beasts to save his kingdom, how he had been exiled from his home, how his beloved fiance was killed, for no one had cared enough to ask. Samus was different. Upon meeting him, she had seem something in him that most others missed. Instead of pushing her away, his quiet exterior intrigued her. Getting him to open up presented a challenge she had never experienced.

Marth stood and let the breeze ruffle his perfectly combed, deep blue hair. He didn't bother to smooth it down as he entered the Smash Mansion. As he walked in, he noticed Peach turn to whisper something to Zelda as the two sat close to the blazing fireplace. The Hylian princess giggled and glanced at Marth. He looked away and headed towards the kitchen. He knew he probably looked a sight; his clothes were rumpled, his hair was messy, and he had left his sword hanging in his room. This was much different from his usual, perfectly formal attire, never a fold of fabric out of place.

Marth entered the kitchen only to see it was already occupied by Samus and Captain Falcon. Of course. The captain held her pressed against the wall, whispering sweetly in her ear. Samus' eyes were closed, her expression blissful. Marth felt a pang in his heart as Samus opened her cobalt eyes and locked them to his own. She blushed sheepishly, a small, coy smile on her lips. Marth bowed his head and walked quickly to his room.

Slamming the door behind him, Marth beat the wall with his fist in frustration. Whirling around, he kicked the side of his bed, sending the mattress flying across the room. He watched it crash into a potted plant, toppling it over, with an odd kind of satisfaction. Marth had never been one to throw fits, but seeing Samus like that brought all of his emotions, that he so carefully kept concealed, to the surface.

Ten minutes later, Marth surveyed his room. It was completely destroyed, he had attacked it relentlessly, only stopping when his fist punched through the wall leaving a dark, gaping hole. He opened his window and stuck his head out, breathing in the fresh, cool air. Once his head was cleared, he turned back to the damage he had caused. How could he have done this to his precious room? His sanctuary, where he was free from the other smashers.

He must have caused quite a disturbance, for a small knock sounded at his door, it was rare for someone to come calling. Marth opened the door, blocking the view into his room with his body. Zelda stood before him looking concerned. She looked about to say something, but was stopped by Marths deadly glare. Zelda squeaked and briskly shuffled away, murmuring under her breath, her face scarlet.

That was odd, but he brushed it aside as he sighed and began cleaning his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay update! It's really short, but I think it's okay for this chapter, let me know what you think :)_

**Chapter 2**

Marth gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the soft giggles floating from across the room. He was seated close to the fireplace in the library, sitting as far away from Samus and Captain Falcon as possible. A hand laid gently on his arm. Marth looked up into a pair of warm purple eyes peering into his own. He smiled as the Hylian princess sat next to him, her very presence had a way of making him feel calm. He looked down and concentrated on his book.

A soft moan resonated from the corner occupied by Samus and the captain. Glancing over his shoulder, Marth saw Samus' head buried in Falcon's neck. The captain caught Marth's eye and smirked knowingly.

Marth shot up, his book tumbling dangerously close to the fire. Zelda raised an arm to stop him, but, seeing the miserable expression on his face, let it fall to her side. Marth stormed out of the library, slamming the door on his way out, leaving a shocked Samus and a triumphant Captain Falcon. Zelda knelt on the wooden floor, carefully folding the pages of the discarded book back into place.

As soon as he shut the door to his room behind him, Marth leaned against the wall and crumpled to the floor. He covered his face with his hands, squinted his eyes shut, and breathed heavily into his chest. How could Marth let himself become this way? He was enchanted by her, yet tortured. How could Samus be so blind?

Marth stood and made his way to the bed. Sprawling across it, he fell asleep, dreaming of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marth woke up with fire in his eyes. He had to tell her. He couldn't live this way anymore. Jumping out of bed, he dashed to the bathroom and quickly scrubbed himself down. Marth threw on his clothes and marched downstairs.

It was early, Samus was still asleep, she was notorious for sleeping later than any other smasher. Marth headed to the kitchen, trying to find something to occupy his time. He felt jumpy, on edge, he knew what he was about to do would change things forever. He just hoped it would be for the better.

He leaned against the sink, letting the cool water splash onto his burning hands. Taking a deep breath, he turned, only to find himself face to face with Captain Falcon. Falcon stared stupidly at him, he raised one eyebrow cockily, the corners of his mouth twitching into a sneer. Marth stood up straight, glared right into his eyes, and strode past the captain, knocking his shoulder. Falcon stumbled backwards a few steps, looking shocked. Regaining his composure, his eyes shot daggers at the prince who smirked and exited the kitchen.

Marth strode to the library, knowing it was one of Samus' favorite spots in the mansion. As he guessed, Samus was there. He paused before entering the room. She was sitting on the floor, close to the fireplace, simply staring into the flames, as if in a trance. She looked beautiful in the dim lighting, the fire sending mysterious shadows across her perfect face. Her eyes glowed enchantingly. Samus' shimmering, blond hair flowed freely over her shoulders. She looked peaceful, like an angel who wandered into this crazy world by accident.

Marth walked softly over to her, a determined look on his face. Samus looked up, smiling brightly as he approached. Her smile faltered when she noticed his serious, yet pleading expression. He knelt beside her, holding her gaze. He laid his fingers gently on her jaw, ignoring the silent question in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. She tensed, at first, but soon melted and wrapped her arms around the prince. Marth had imagined this so many times before, but it was even more wonderful than any of his fantasies. He sank into a world of bliss.

Finally he drew back. A beautiful, rosy blush had made its way onto Samus' cheeks. Her eyes had a dreamy look to them, a shy smile slowly spread across her face. Marth beamed back at her, feeling more alive than he had ever been.

Their happiness was short-lived, however. A snarl sounded from the doorway, Marth and Samus looked back to see Captain Falcon standing nearby. His shaking fingers were curled into fists, his teeth bared. The captains' face was scarlet, the veins standing out on his neck and forehead, he looked absolutely livid.

Samus gasped and leaped to her feet. She hugged herself, looking confused. She looked back and forth between the two men and bolted from the room.

Marth stood slowly, straightening his cape. He smirked at the captain, who seemed frozen with anger. Marth held his head high and marched out of the library, leaving Captain Falcon paralyzed with rage.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Marth sat on a marbled, stone bench in the garden, feeling ecstatic. It felt so good to finally let his secret infatuation, that had been burning inside of him for so long, be known. He breathed in the crisp, autumn air and took in the beauty of his surroundings. The garden had always been his favorite place on the Smash property, ever since he first arrived.

He watched as two sparrows chased each other around in spirals, chirping with delight. The pair disappeared into Marth's favorite weeping willow tree. The surrounding trees were starting to turn the lovely colors of fall; fiery crimson, shimmering golden yellow, warm chestnut, deep orange. Marth breathed in the scent of the nearby lilies of the valley mixing with the soothing lavender. Zelda, in her favorite purple and white dress trimmed with gold embroidery, gathered flowers into a bouquet a few yards away. She was humming softly to herself, a sweet tune, yet beautifully haunting at the same time. Marth closed his eyes and lost himself in her wordless melody.

His eyes sprang open as a roar of pure hatred echoed across the garden. Captain Falcon came crashing through the flowers, his face twisted with rage. Marth stood as the captain came rushing towards him, wishing he had thought to bring his sword.

Zelda shrieked as Captain Falcon threw punches wildly in every direction, Marth dodged, barely escaping his blows. The captain, blinded by his fury, sloppily kicked and punched, trying to connect with some part of Marth. He let out a wordless scream of frustration, giving Marth the perfect opportunity to punch him square in the stomach.

The captain folded over, clutching his middle, roaring in pain. Marth quickly kicked his legs out from beneath him, Falcon collapsed to the ground.

Marth turned and walked to Zelda, who stood statue still, looking pale as a ghost. She had dropped her bouquet and the flowers lay scattered around her feet. Marth knelt and gathered the fallen flowers. Neatly arranging them, he placed them in Zelda's shaking hands. A small smile formed under her wide, worried eyes.

Suddenly, Marth was flying though the air, his head spinning. He crashed to the ground, rolling on his side a few times. He shakily tried to push himself up, but a foot smashed into his side, sending him tumbling towards a flower bed. Marth's head knocked into a rock, making his vision blur. He looked up to see the captain winding back his fist for a Falcon Punch. Marth threw up his arms, shielding his face.

Captain Falcon was thrown backwards as a blast of fire collided with him. Still on aflame, he smashed into a tree and flopped, face first into a small pond. He put a hand on his head, spluttering and coughing up the water that had rushed into his lungs. He moaned pathetically as he groggily dragged himself halfway out of the water before passing out.

Marth gaped at Zelda, who stood protectively over him, her clenched fist slightly smoking. Her delicately angled face looked as if it could have been made of stone. Her eyes glowed a fiery orange.

Zelda's stony face cracked as she knelt down next to Marth. She held a pained expression as she helped him to his feet. She held onto him tightly as he staggered inside the mansion.

_Yay my longest chapter! This one was really hard for me to write, partly because I've never written a fight scene before, and because I REALLY wanted to add some dialogue! I don't think it's as good as it could have been, but it's the best I can do... for now. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marth sat quietly on his favorite bench in the garden. It was the same spot he had first been attacked by the outraged Captain Falcon. He scratched absentmindedly at the edge of the bandage wound tightly around his head. He gently stroked the petals of a lily that sat delicately on his lap. Marth grimaced as his gaze brushed across the charred tree Captain Falcon had crashed into. He was sorry to see that the tree was slowly dying, a few branches had already decayed and fallen to the ground, broken.

A soft hand laid lightly on Marth's shoulder. He looked up to see Samus smiling gently down at him. He stood, facing her. He gazed into her crystalline eyes, pulled her warm figure close to his body, brushed her silky hair away from her face. It was so much better than anything he had ever imagined.

Samus laughed softly as she carefully ran her hand through his deep, blue hair. She leaned her head against his strong chest, listening to his heartbeat. It felt so good to have someone's arms wrapped protectively around her, to make her feel special, needed.

She looked up at him, lightly tracing his jaw with her fingertips. He tilted his head down, just enough to brush her fingers with his lips. She grinned and pulled herself closer. They kissed deeply, forgetting the world around them, it was only the two of them, Samus and Marth. Bounty hunter and prince. Lonely woman and passionate man.

Zelda leaned against the weeping willow tree, a few stray leaves fluttered against her shoulders and catching in her long, chestnut hair. She watched as the man she loved passionately kissed another woman. She was beautiful, she was strong and outspoken. Samus was everything Zelda was not.

Zelda's heart ached, knowing she had missed her chance. She wanted to be the one to gaze into Marths' deep, indigo eyes, to whisper in his ear, to hold him in her arms. She knew Marth would never think of her as anything but a friend. She was too soft, too quiet, too easily forgotten. Zelda struggled to blink back the anguish welling in her violet eyes. A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek. The rest came flooding down after as she wrapped her arms around herself, heartbroken.

How could one person cause so much misery, but make her feel so alive at the same time? Her love ran deeper than anything she had ever felt before.

Why couldn't Marth see what was right before his eyes?

_Well, guys, I hope you liked my story, even though it's pretty short. I really enjoyed writing it, even though it is quite bittersweet, but I like sad things. Did you ever notice anything about how I used the word "love"? Please review if you caught it :) Or just review, good or bad, I like both. Wish me luck in the contest! C;_

_To The Stupendous Jimbo: Thank you for creating this contest, it was definitely a challenge and I feel my writing has benefited from it!_

_Special thanks to Foxpilot for all your advice and for just being all around awesome! :)_


End file.
